The Railroad Kingdom
is the 15th episode of the Rockman.EXE Beast anime. It originally aired on January 14, 2006 in Japan. Summary Chaud and Maylu continue walking through the post-apocalyptic world of Beyondard hoping to reunite with their friends. The two of them have been traveling for some time but had yet to see a single living person. Eventually, they found a railway track that seem to be in use and decides to follow it hoping to find a settlement or such. Nearby, they notice a group of viruses attacking a train station and at the same time, a train is approaching their way. Maylu attempts to plug Roll into a nearby signal to stop the train but as she does so, Roll materialized instead. Realizing that Beyondard is a world where NetNavis and humans coexist, Chaud does the same for ProtoMan and the two Navis defeat the viruses before the train arrive. Once the viruses are dealt with, the train stopped and the engineer pick up the two of them. The engineer introduce himself as Al Ferry, operator of ChargeMan who controls the train they are in. Al carries the children to his destination, Shirokuni Town, the railway city. The town serve as the centre hub for delivering supplies to other towns and transporting refugees in hopes of rebuilding the world. Once they reach the town, Al treats the children lunch for helping him. At the restaurant, Chaud and Maylu ask Al whether had he seen their friends though he states he didn't know but will try to ask the other engineers if any of them had any knowledge about them. Chaud later leaves to take a look around the town while Maylu follow Al and watch him inspecting his most prized possession, a steam locomotive. Meanwhile, Zoano JunkMan received a message from his search party about Shirokuni Town and decides to capture the city and convert it as a base of operations for the forces of Gregar. He and his forces march towards the town and attack an approaching train before scrapping it down to the last bolt. Luckily, nobody were injured from the attack. Chaud notice the attack and inform Maylu and Al to alert the town while ProtoMan handle the viruses. Very soon, the alarm was sounded and an evacuation was commenced. At the control station, Maylu found where Chaud is and decide to head there as well to help him. Before she leaves, Al gives her his Beast Link Gate with ChargeMan in it. ProtoMan continue battling the viruses but he was heavily outnumbered and couldn't substatined any longer as he wasn't fully charge after the previous battle. Just as Zoano JunkMan is about to deal the finishing blow, ChargeMan arrives and challenge the Zoanoroid. After a hard battle, ChargeMan came out victorious but was heavily injured. Still alive, Zoano JunkMan refuse to accept his defeat and throw a bomb at the heroes before retreating by becoming invinsible. ChargeMan attempts to carry the bomb away from the town but he had lost too much HP to remain substain and had no choice but to return to his Beast Link Gate. ChargeMan inform Al about their current situation. With the power plant down, rendering all electric trains useless, Al decides to use his steam locomotive to carry the bomb away. Once he connect the car containning the bomb to his train, Al direct it to the nearest exit and order one of his engineer to help him change the tracks. However, the track near the exit has been destroyed and the engineer is unable to reach there in time to switch lane. Luckily, Chaud is nearby and manage to switch the track before Al arrives. With the bomb still ticking, Al spotted Zoano JunkMan in front of him and begin to accelerate his train at full speed. Zoano JunkMan is unable to escape in time and was hit with full force just as the bomb finishes the countdown, enveloping the train in a powerful blast. However, Al manage to survive the explosion with only minor injuries. Al thanked the children for helping him to protect him town. As a token of appreciation, Al gives them a lift to the next town as well as giving them several provisions for their journey including food and money. En route, Chaud express disappointment as they aren't be able to find any clues about their friends but Maylu tell him not to give their hopes up. As she eats her lunch, she commented about the delicious curry flavour which reminds her about her childhood friend. Meanwhile, Lan had been walking along several old tracks hoping to find someone along the way to no avail. Already tired and hungry, Lan drop to his knees. Without their knowledge, the track he is following is connected to the track ChargeMan is travelling on. Appearances Characters *Lan *MegaMan *Maylu *Roll.EXE *Chaud *ProtoMan.EXE *Al Ferry *ChargeMan.EXE *Zoano JunkMan ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- Category:Rockman.EXE Beast episodes